benefandomcom-20200216-history
Toni
"Probably the best way to check for traps is to see if you've stepped in one, Jorje." Toni Long-grass is a Thri-Kreen and both the deputy and the Pillar of the Rahin fighter's guild. She is well respected and well liked, often leading investigations into the forests and fields surrounding Rahin. Appearance Toni most strongly resembles a horned land mantis, and is around above-average in size for a Thri-kreen cis female. Her mottled brown spiky carapace, leather cuirass and lopsided antennae are well known among Rahin - about as distinct as waving a flag around. She gestures loosely with her hands a lot, and always has a heavy mace on her hip. History hatched The morning after the funeral, Toni was taken into custody by Duncan Highshoot for Ryla's death. The Rahin Church Council had demanded someone be held accountable if the investigation has reached a conclusion. Though Jorje and the Chosen tried to convince Toni to fight the charges, walk out, or leave alongside them, Toni agreed to be taken in by Duncan - haunted by a lack of answers in her lover's death. Personality Proud and practical, Toni is a bit of a stickler for rules - or loopholes, anyways. She doesn't always communicate well, often preferring to bluff instead of admit she's incorrect. A strong sense of duty but little faith, Toni trusts that she can do things herself, but is hesitant when other people are performing important tasks. She is trying to unlearn this, knowing that it can demoralize whoever she is working with. Toni likes to act before thinking things completely through, letting her strong sense of intuition combined with many years of experience lead the way. Though she finds it hard to express affection, Toni is a strong leader and responsible and thorough person. Sometimes she can be a bit socially oblivious, expecting other people to be as blunt with her as she is with them. Romance with Ryla East-Brook Against Pachio's Five Pillars, Toni and Ryla eventually grew closer to each other than just friends and advisors. Relationships * Jorje ** Mentor and close friend, she thinks of him like both a younger brother and a protege. Though often fed up with his antics, she appreciates his creativity and dexterity in his line of work - even if she considers it mostly misplaced. * Ryla East-Brook/High Priestess Ryla ** Close friends of around the same age range, Ryla and Toni grew up together, eventually both becoming pillars of Rahin as they entered adulthood - notably early. They grew from friends to advisors to confidants, spending nearly the entire last decade in 'secret' romance. * Duncan Highshoot ** Though older than him by a few leagues, Duncan and Toni became fast friends when Duncan moved to Rahin, Toni's brash and forward nature mixing well with Duncan's sarcasm. Even though they may not seem like it, the two see eye-to-eye, Duncan even holding Toni's 'secret' for her for many years. Trivia * Toni's missing the last few segments of her left antennae due to an accident in the field - it doesn't impair her as far as she can tell, but sometimes she wonders if it does and she just doesn't know it. * Toni likes to drink, showing a particular fondness for pale ale. * As Sam remarked, Toni and Ryla's relationship was an incredibly poorly kept secret, almost the entire village being in on it. * Toni is very insensitive to magic - almost not noticing runes and incapable of recognizing auras. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Party Members